


You Are Mine To Keep Warm

by thecivilunrest



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: 1x06, ANNE NEVILLE TOPS, Episode Tag, F/M, First Time, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/pseuds/thecivilunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard asked her to marry him that night in the snow because he couldn’t stand the thought of her running away--from George, from Isabel, from court and especially not from him. Because if she left there was no coming back and he might never see her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine To Keep Warm

Anne looks afraid, wary, as she watches him undress. She was married, though, married for months before the last battle ended and her husband was killed. There is no way that she is a virgin, but the frightened look in her eye makes her almost seem like she is. 

Richard can see her swallow her fear as she walks toward him. He moves slowly, carefully, reaching out to touch her only when he knows that she’s close enough to touch him back without even trying. 

“It’s alright,” he tells her, slowly placing his hands on her sides. She’s soft, just like he always imagined that she would be, when he allowed himself to imagine her. There are still layers between them, but Richard doesn’t move to peel them off her until she puts her hands on his back. 

Anne’s hands are warm but the metal of her ring is cold, and he loves that it’s there, that he put it there. Her hands are soft, barely there at first, until she puts her whole palm on his back. It makes him shudder. 

Richard has two bastards, but he doesn’t remember the sex feeling like this. Anne’s kisses grow deeper and she melts against him and he loves that, loves her. He’d been so unsure that she’d loved him back, that she cared for him at all. 

When George had told him that Anne had been mourning for Edward of Westminster, Richard had believed him. He had seen how distraught Anne had been the day he had saved her from Margaret of Anjou, but she had also been grateful to go home. 

She’d also only answered that she loved him and his brother, not just Richard. She had also walked away when he’d dared to hint as to why he wanted to help her. He couldn’t read Anne, not anymore, not the way that he had been able to when they were children. They’d both changed so much in their separation, but especially Anne. She was no longer the girl that she was, the one who would gaze at him with adoring eyes and made him feel like he was just as worthy as his brothers of admiration. 

So he had pushed the boundaries, telling her of Margaret Beaufort’s proposal. That had backfired as well--Anne had reminded him that she, too, could have anyone that she wanted. And of course she was, she was beautiful. Beautiful enough, to him, that she could have anyone even without the wealth and lands that she was to inherit. 

Richard asked her to marry him that night in the snow because he couldn’t stand the thought of her running away--from George, from Isabel, from court and especially not from him. Because if she left there was no coming back and he might never see her again. 

He’s seen many battles, killed many men, and bled in support of his brother, but telling Anne that he loved her had been the most perilous thing that he’d ever done in his life. At least, until she’d smiled at him and let him kiss her. He’d been the happiest man alive in that moment and now he is even happier still. 

Richard peels off her clothes as slowly and carefully as he can until every inch of her skin is revealed to him. She’s so beautiful and he tells her so, pretty words right in her ear, and he’s close enough to feel her blush. 

Anne is the one to pull away from him and he almost grabs her back, almost pulls her to him until they are chest to chest and she has to stand on her toes to kiss him. He lets her lead him though, but she doesn’t tug on his hand, instead lying back on the bed and watching him. 

She looks less wary than before, but he still wonders what it was that Edward had done to her to have her react like this now. He can guess, but he’d rather not think of it now--if he did that he’d want to kill the man all over again. 

“You don’t have to just lay there,” he says when he joins her on the bed, finally as naked as she is. “Come here.”

He pulls her to him gently, feeling all the slight bones in her wrist as he pulls her on top of him.

“I don’t,” Anne says, biting her lip. “I don’t know what to do. Before, with him, it had just been-”

“You shouldn’t speak of him here, not tonight,” Richard tells her, cutting off all mentions of her first husband. Anne nods and leans in to kiss him before pulling away again. Her hands are brushes of butterfly wings, pressing on his chest like she can hardly believe that he’s under her. 

She traces a pattern on his skin, her touch light at first, but it gets harder the more sure she is that she can touch him however she likes. He grabs her hand to stop her and pulls her down to kiss him again. 

Anne’s getting wet now, and he can feel warmth pulling between her legs as she slides down his torso and to his cock. She seems more sure of herself now than she has been since she took off her gown. 

She hesitates right before she slides down, and Richard almost closes his eyes and groans. Instead he keeps the noise in the back of his throat and watches Anne’s face. She’s looking at him, straight at him, and he never wants her to look at anyone like this ever again. 

Anne’s face is flushed with exertion and nervousness as she slides down his cock, inch by glorious inch. He almost thrusts up into her like he’s a randy boy, but he lets Anne set the pace. For a moment she sits there, but then he says, “Move,” and she rides him, her hand gripping his hands like they are the only thing keeping her tethered to his world. 

He comes into her not soon after, and she gets off him, heading towards the edge of the bed. Richard knows she is not even close to satisfied, so he brings her towards him and puts his finger between her legs. 

Anne gasps into his mouth when he finds where she wants to be touched. He’s always had clever fingers, and with women it’s no different. She has to tear her mouth away from his to cry out, and then it’s all over for her. He can feel her tremble around his fingers before he pulls away. 

Once she calms down, Anne presses their lips together again. “I love you,” she tells him for the first time since he brought her here. Richard smiles, pleased. He intends to have her love him for the rest of their lives.


End file.
